Ren VS Sean
by Shippou's twin
Summary: What will happen when two Shamans,Ren and Sean(OC), face off?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Shaman King or Ren (I wish I did). This is my first Shaman King fanfiction so please read and R&R. Thank you.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up Ren, you're going to be late for class!" Ren's mom yelled. Ren jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Man, I can never get some sleep around here." Ren yawned. He walked over to his closet.   
  
"What should I wear?" Ren questioned himself. Ren picked out his favorite suit, blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. He grabbed his shoes and put them on.  
  
"Hurry up, Ren!" Ren's dad yelled.  
  
"Okay, dad, I'll be right down in a minute." Ren answered.  
  
"Where is my backpack? Oh, yeah, it's under my bed." He grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. His dad was in the car waiting. Ren sat down.  
  
"Ready." Ren said. They arrived to school just as they were entering the gate. Yoh was waiting with Manta.  
  
"Sleeping late again, Ren?" Manta said sarcastically.  
  
"Why does it matter Manta?" Ren said.  
  
"Don't start." Yoh interrupted.  
  
"We need to get to class, we have a test today remember?" Yoh said.  
  
"No problem for me!" Manta exclaimed. They headed toward Mr. Bruderman's room. When they walked in Mr. Bruderman said,  
  
"Alright everyone take your seats." They sat down. Ren frowned.  
  
"Cheer up, it will be easy." Yoh reassured Ren.  
  
"Easy for you to say. I am getting a 20 in this class and you have 80!" Ren exclaimed.   
  
"Do you have something to say to the class?" Mr. Bruderman said.  
  
"No." Ren answered.  
  
"Lets take the test them." Mr. Bruderman said.   
  
The finished the test 50 minutes later.  
  
"I failed it I know it!" Ren exclaimed.  
  
"Take it easy, Ren." Manta said.  
  
"If you wan I can help you study."  
  
"No, I don't need help from you. Ren argued.  
  
"Fine," Manta said sarcastically, "Fail, I don't care." 


	2. Chapter2

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for those of who R&R.   
  
I don't own Shaman King or Ren (I wish I did).  
  
~*~  
  
Ren was at Karate class.  
  
"Alright, right foot back, left foot forward, ready? Move!" Sinshifu Siva yelled.  
  
"Aya!" The whole class yelled. Ren had to stand in a square horse by the wall.  
  
"Ren, care to come back to class?" Siva asked. Ren started to pick a fight with Sean.  
  
"Yes, Sinshifu." Ren answered. Ren got back into his position in the line. He took the stance every once was in.  
  
"We will start off with snap kicks!" Siva exclaimed.  
  
After class Ren was sore. He was walking home when Sean came up.  
  
"What do you want?" Ren said. He was angry with Sean, he made him fall in class.  
  
"Nothing, I know you are a Shaman, Manta told me. Where is this ghost of yours?" Sean asked.  
  
"None of your business, you stupid bason!" Ren jumped over them and started to run. He got around the corner before he was gone. 


	3. Chapter3

Yes, I know last chapter was short. But I hope you enjoyed it! Once again thank you for those of who R&R. I don't own Shaman King or Ren (I wish I did).  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened?" Asked Bason.  
  
"Nothing much, they want to fight me, Bason, do they even know what power we hold together?" Ren said. He punched the wall. "Manta, you better watch out. Yoh, you better stay out of this one or there is going to be a fight."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Ren meet Yoh at the movies. They were going to see the Matrix Revolution.  
  
"Something's wrong, Ren. You seem distracted today." Yoh said worriedly.  
  
"It's Manta, he told Sean that I was a Shaman and now Sean won't stop bothering me in Karate class. I kind of fought him yesterday."  
  
"How are you and Amidamaru working out?"  
  
"We are a great team and so are you and Bason." Yoh said. They paid for their tickets and walked in the theater. Amidamaru and Bason were right behind them. The movie was 3 hours long. They said their goodbyes and headed home. Ren was thinking about Manta. What was he going to say and what was he going to do.   
  
~*~  
  
Ren had class that night. He and Sean went at it again. This time, he had to sit down for the rest of the class time. Sean had to sit on the other side of the room. 


End file.
